The present invention relates to a fishing lure and a novel method for production of a fishing lure.
In the past it has been a goal in the art to provide fishing lures which have lifelike shapes and/or characteristics for simulating a live bait type fish or other natural creature. Thus, in furtherance of this goal many lures, such as minnow imitating hard body baits, grub lures and artificial flies, have been created to simulate living creatures for attracting and provoking a striking response for hooking of a fish. In many cases, while these lures are traveling through the water they look surprisingly lifelike. However, it has been a disadvantage in the prior art lures that once the fish has the lure in its mouth it instantly realizes that the lure is artificial because of the nonflexible and hard characteristics of the body portion of the lure. Thus, the fish's reaction is instantly to spit the lure out. At times the fish can effectively pick up and spit out the lure without the fisherman even knowing that the fish was there. Therefore, even a slight increase in the time the fish holds onto the lure may make a big difference in the number of total hook ups.
In addition, many prior art lures are not adaptable to various fishing conditions in that the lure is designed and remains in one general configuration and can not be modified without special tools or other equipment. Additionally, many prior art lures are relatively heavy and relatively stiff in their body formation such that a fish can use the weight and stiffness of the lure to its own mechanical advantage after being hooked by shaking of the lure and thereby camming the hooks of the lure out of its mouth. This is due to the weight of the lure or because the stiff body portion acts as a lever to increase the forces imposed on the hooks.
Because of the inevitability of losing lures due to snags and the like, the cost of a lure is a factor in purchase and use of a particular lure. Thus, improved methods of manufacture of inexpensive and productive lures has long been a goal in the art.
Therefore, there has been a need in the art to provide a lure which in appearance looks natural and lifelike and which from the perspective of a fish feels like a lifelike bait for a longer period of time when a fish hits the lure. Additionally, it has been a goal to provide a lure which may be easily modified or adjusted in its longitudinal shape or in body shape. The lure of the present invention provides such an advantageous configuration.